Post-Inheritance
by Quilavaonmyhair
Summary: A rebellion has wound its way through Alagaësia and only Eragon with the help of a couple of elves can stop it. Will he defeat them before they manage to take important cities in the land? I'm bad a summaries by the way :p
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of this all credit goes to Christopher Paolini

Post-Inheritance

As Eragon waved goodbye to the people he loved...especially Arya a wave of emotion hit him and he

started choking up with a knot forming in his throat.

"Goodbye" he whispered. He then saw that they were all fading away, even himself.

100 YEARS LATER

Eragon awoke with a start, sweating as he remembered the day he had left Alagaësia. He longed for

Arya, Roran, Orik, Katrina, and even Nasuada. He shivered, but he knew that he had done the right thing

for he needed a place for the dragons to stay and the Dragon Riders to train privately. He got out of bed

and spread his mental contact throughout the island looking for Saphira.

"_Good morning Saphira" _he said, the mental contact with Saphira always managed to soothe him.

"_Good morning little one" _she replied appearing right before his pad. _"Another fine day to train our _

_students is it not? _

"_I guess you can say that" _he answered. Saphira already knew something was troubling him.

"_What is troubling you little one?" _He shared the memory of his most recent waking dreams with her.

"_Oh little one" _she said "_How I miss them too, but they have their duties, as do we, now, get dressed we _

_must appear before our students" _Eragon mumbled in response, but he started getting dressed. He wore

a diamond blue tunic, leather boots, and the belt where he sheathed Brisingr. He got out Aren, his only

connection to his father, Brom. Once done he saddled Saphira, she had grown a considerable amount

since when they left Alagaësia, however she wasn't even half the size that Glaedr was when he still had

his body. When he mounted onto Saphira he contacted the Eldunarí

_"Greeting ebithril Umaroth" _he said in the Ancient Language

"_Greetings Shur'tugal" _Umaroth had replied "_I see that you are ready to train the Shur'tugalar?_

_"That indeed ebrithil" _Eragon answered. As soon as they went out into the open the smell of salt water immediately assaulted him. He loved Lífanar Nuanen, living beautiful in the ancient language. The island was a place that teemed with life and showcased all beauty from its grand cascades to its mountain formations. Everything was beautiful about the island and it seemed like Alagaësia was just a rock with buildings on it. They were settled on a hill overlooking the island. They constructed much on it, from the palace where the council took place to the training yards deep within the forest in memory of the Crags of Tel'naeír where Eragon himself trained.

"Let us be off, the more we wait the less time we will have before daybreak" Eragon said out loud. Saphira hummed in excitement as she toook off into the air for what seemed like

the 500th time.

* * *

This was my first fan fiction you guys. So please review fairly ;) This chapter was just an introduction to the island that Eragon and Saphira settled on. If I get some good reviews I will start working on longer chapters that will include more storyline, description and dialogue. Thanks! And Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda!


	2. Civil Unrest

**A/N: Hello guys, Quil here. I'm very excited to introduce Arya in this chapter. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Arya Svit-kona****!**

* * *

Arya

Arya sat on the throne face hardened into her stare that never showed feeling. Vanir, one of the house leaders was relaying a message that he had received by one of his scouts.

"This rebellion must be stopped before it grows into something big Arya, Alagaësia has been in a peaceful state for over a century." Vanir stated. Arya with her emotionless stare stated

" I will relay what you've told me to Eragon, do not worry Vanir this little rebellion of magicians shall be quelled". With that Vanir bowed and walked away. Once the doors were closed she slumped back into the throne with a face of dismay.

"_Oh what can we do Fírnen?" _Fírnen looked up staring into her eyes "_I'm sure Eragon is still busy training his Riders. I do not want to bother him with the uprisings that have been happening in Alagaësia."_ Fírnen blinked twice then said in his deep rich voice.

"_Do not worry little one, contact him, it's been a hundred years I think it's time that he's heard from you. I'm sure he has a council of elders that can look to training his students while he is absent." _Arya thought on the prospect then accepted what Fírnen had said. She went into her room and had retrieved a wooden bowl from her desk. Then she looked at the fairth of herself, her eyes now welling with tears. Eragon had made the fairth of her when she first showed him Fírnen, Fírnen seeing that Arya was transfixed on the fairth nudged her with his tail.

"_Little one, you will see him again do not worry". _Fírnen then put his snout on Arya's forehead

"_Thank you Fírnen, I'm glad to have bonded with you"_

_ "As am I little one". _Arya then looked at the bowl, filled it with water, then said

"Draumr kópa" The contents then swirled into an image of Eragon who was surrounded by a field of white since she hasn't seen where Eragon and Saphira had settled. "Eragon" she said. Eragon then turned around and looked into the water,

"Arya?" Eragon looked awestruck. She whispered his true name, she knew it wouldn't work, but she wanted to reassure him that it was actually her. He then whispered her true name and her whole being shook in understanding of the name. She smiled the first in what seemed like decades.

" I cannot believe it..after a hundred years of silence I finally get a message from you, what is going on? How are Roran, Katrina, or even Nasuada?"

" Eragon, you seem to forget the fact that we are immortal and they are not" Eragon's smile turned into a grimace.

"And what of Ismira?" he asked. She needed to tell him the news that his niece was a Dragon Rider

"Ismira is here training with us." she answered, "but I'm not here to talk to you about old friends, there is a rebellion that is affecting all of Alagaësia" Eragon's face hardened

" Do you know the cause?" he asked

"No" she answered, "but we do need your help. This rebellion is solely made up of strong magicians who supported Galbatorix's madness." she continued "we need you for this Eragon, you are the only hope that Alagaësia has so far. With the combined might of my people and you we will surely destroy this rebellion to its roots. In the image it seemed that Eragon was consulting with Saphira with what they should do. He got out of his entranced state, then said

"Saphira and I have agreed that we will come settle this rebellion in Alagaësia." he then ended the image with the Word. The way he said his last sentence had taken her aback much more how he ended the image.

"_Has he really changed?"_ she thought to herself, "_does Eragon not love me anymore? No, there must be a reason why he said it plainly." _Then a thought occurred to her and she smiled. "_Eragon has turned into me and I have turned into him. I know he loves me as I love him, but he does not want to show it. He's truly mastered how to control his feelings." _And with that she went back to the throne room waiting patiently, but excitingly for her true friend (other than Fírnen) to return.

* * *

**A/N What'd you think? No one really knows Arya's true feelings so I put what I thought she felt onto paper. Next chapter may be more exciting because once again this is an introduction. Now that I've introduced Arya it is now time to delve deep into some storyline and plot! ;) See you guys next time! And thank you to those who starters following the story, it's not much, but it tells me that you guys like it. Please review, I want to know if I can do anything to improve this story. Plus, let's say Vanir grew up and took leadership for one of the houses.**


	3. Reunion

**A/N I am back ladies and gentlemen. This chapter, I assure you, will be a long chapter, as will the others. So, without further ado. Eragon Shadeslayer! Please note: I do not own anybody in this story except for Niall the dwarf and Nar Grahmana the Urgal.**

* * *

Eragon

Eragon was really excited to finally be reunited with his old love. He immediately mounted Saphira and took off to see Blödgharm, Nar Grahmana, and Niall. He got to the grand palace on the top of the hill, dismounted Saphira, then both entered. The grand palace was white castle like building with pillars in the front. The interior was like the interior of the war room in Tronjheim. Inside sat Blödgharm and Nar Grahmana to the left of the middle seat and Niall sat to the right of the middle seat with an empty seat right next to him. Niall and Nar Grahmana were the first two Riders after Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya. After a year of waiting a purple egg hatched for Grahmana on the Urgal side and a stone grey egg hatched for Niall on the dwarven side. All three stood as Eragon entered.

"Sit" Eragon said. They bowed then sat back down. "It has come to my attention that after 100 years of peace and tranquility, a little rebellion has started in Alagaësia."

"And why can't the elves do anything about-" Niall interrupted, but Eragon silenced him.

"Let me finish Niall, then you can ask questions". Niall then slumped back into his seat and mumbled to himself. Niall was a strange case, he was a tall dwarf (compared to his companions), long brown hair flowing down his back, and had a braided beard that reached his chest with hazel pupils. His features were hard. The thing that amused Eragon with Niall was the color of his dragon, his dragon was as grey as the stone that was in the mines of Farthen Dûr. "This rebellion is made solely of strong magicians that seem to show support to Galbatorix, even though the oath-breaker is dead his pets lived on and seem to have broken from their bonds of the Ancient Language, my only guess is that their true names had changed. Anyone care to add to their thoughts on how this rebellion started?" Blödgharm then stood, fur being ruffled by the sudden movement.

"I agree with you Shadeslayer, when one's true name has changed the bonds that held them are broken. I back this thesis." Grahmana stood.

"I agree with you as well Firesword". All eyes turned to Niall who was still mumbling.

"I agree with you as well Shadeslayer". Then he slumped back into his own chair.

"I must make plans to leave to Alagaësia, I hope that you all train the students while I am away? They all nodded. "Thank you, I will be gone by tonight, tell them that I have gone to do business with the Elf Queen, are we agreed? They all nodded in approval, then Eragon left the room.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Arya

Arya was in her room studying the fairth on her wall when she heard a knock on the door. Fírnen was out hunting on his own for he didn't like being restricted you just fruit and plants, so she was alone at the time.

"Come in" she said. Opening the door stood a elf messenger.

"My lady" the messenger said twisting his hand over his sternum in the elf's sign of respect "a man wishes to speak with you".

"A man?" she asked, "what man?" The elf had a worried look on his face then said:

"He said that a long time ago you were once partners in battle" that was all she needed to hear.

"Send him to the war room. Tell him I will meet him there shortly" she quickly said, then the elf bounded off. Even though she didn't show it she was very eager to finally see and speak to Eragon after a century of him being on the other side of the world. Then she thought on what to wear, after a long while of thinking she decided to put on an emerald green dress just so she can match with her dragon when Fírnen comes back. She then ran to the war room to greet her old friend.

* * *

Eragon

Eragon was redirected from the front of Tialdarí Hall to the war room in the palace. It was a spacious room with a square table in the middle, on it was a map of Alagaësia with the names of the cities and villages written in the Elven language. He scanned the map until he found Carvahall on the top left. Tears sprang into his eyes as he saw his childhood home on the map.

"_Do not worry little one, maybe after this rebellion is quelled we shall see to it that we visit Carvahall before we go back to Lífana Nuanen." _Saphira said out of nowhere.

_"I would like that very much Saphira, thank you" _he answered.

_"As always little one" _he rested himself on Saphira's side as he waited for Arya. For what seemed like countless hours she finally appeared before the doorway. He proceeded to unfold his arms and twisted his hand over his sternum and said "Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda Arya Dröttning." she then ran towards him, confused he just stood there holding his hands up in defense of what may happen. She slapped him very hard square in the jaw, all pain increasing in intensity as she left a mark on his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That is for leaving". she then embraced him, for minutes and said "and that is for coming back to help" he smiled sheepishly.

"Arya, you had your duties and I had mine, I had no choice", he proceeded to say.

"Yes, I know", she looked up into his eyes, then backed away. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did Eragon, I didn't keep my emotions in check after not seeing you for so long". For some reason her voice didn't affect him the way it did a century ago, but it still had that pull to it. He squared his shoulders and kept the emotionless stare that he had when he first greeted her.

"Apology accepted Arya Dröttning, it wouldn't help if I struck back at the Queen of the Elves now would it?" he asked

"No it would not" she returned his gaze with one of her own, "you seem to have changed since the last time we met Eragon, but first...Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya".

"And why did you do that?" he asked

"This conversation must be kept private, only Vanir, you, and I know of this-" she was interrupted by a gasp coming from Eragon

"Vanir?" he said in disbelief, "how does he know?"

"Vanir is now the leader of one of the houses here in Ellesméra, he's set spies around Alagaësia to make sure no more civil unrest were to happen on the land. It turns out" she proceeded to the table, "that this rebellion started in Teirm and is crossing the Toark river to attack Kuasta as we speak."

"Wait a minute, they're heading towards Surda?" he asked.

"Looks like it, however I don't think they're heading towards Surda, if they manage to take Kuasta, I think that they will head Belatona, then Feinster, then Aroughs, cross Surda's border, take Dauth and Cithrí, come back to Alagaësia and take Melian, then Furnost, and before attacking Ilirea directly, they will try and take Dras-Leona". Eragon was deep in thought until he asked Saphira,

"_Do you think that what Arya is bringing up to the table is a good __hypothesis?" _

_"When have we learned not to trust Arya's intuition? She is mostly, if not, always accurate." _she answered. Eragon nodded then turned to Arya

"I will scout this group until they reach Kuasta. Roughly how many are there? he said

"About 500", Eragon's jaw dropped

"500? Are you sure these were Galbatorix's magicians? There weren't that many when he ruled..." he said

"Some of the magicians bore children, I'm guessing that the fathers of the children taught them in magic, now it is about 500 magicians", she answered, "however do not overestimate or underestimate them Eragon, treat them like you would treat Murtagh, strong, but not like Galbatorix". Eragon nodded then said

"Anything else?" he asked

"That is all the information I have, now let me show you where you will be staying here until you head out when you need to". With that she walked out of the room, Eragon proceeded to follow.

* * *

**A/N So? What'd you think about that little twist there. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll write about Eragon developing his old feelings for Arya. This chapter is longer than chapters 1 and 2 combined and on this one I wanted to focus on Arya and Eragon talking in the war room after Arya's mistake...Well, please review fairly and I will come back with a new chapter, this one longer and more focused on all around things, maybe a little romantical (is that even a word?) scene between Arya and Eragon ;) Thank you.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys, quick author's note here. I've already chosen what to do with chapter 4, however I'm contemplating on doing a lemon somewhere in the story. This is completely up to you guys, tell me however you want whether PM or in the reviews if you would like me to keep it T rated or include a lemon and move the rating up to M. A big thanks to those who reviewed me, especially the first reviewer, since s/he told me to include more detail and I will do just that. I will give it two days, if no one approaches the subject I will abandon the lemon. Thanks! And have a good day ;)**


	5. A Night to Remember

**A/N Hello once again ladies and gentlemen, Quil here. I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, I've been too wrapped up in life and only got to finish my work today 4-25-13. Enjoy this little chapter before I take a little break ;)**

* * *

Arya

Arya sat on her bed crying her heart out. Fírnen returned having felt her sadness through the bond that he shared with her and came to comfort her.

"_Oh Fírnen, I have made a complete fool of myself when I greeted him!". _she said "_I slapped him, Fírnen, that was the first ever action I greeted him with and he didn't do anything about it, but just asked why"._ Fírnen stared into her eyes with his own black pupils

"_Little one, all will be good, remember when you told me that Eragon sometimes made bold moves to try and woo you? You made a mistake, just like he did when he was_ younger" he proceeded "_my only hope is that you don't repeat that mistake or I may have to knock some sense into you" _he said in a mocking voice. She couldn't help, but chuckle at the thought of Fírnen smacking her on the back of her head with his paw. "_What's so funny?" _he asked.

"_Nothing Fírnen, nothing",_ she put her head on Fírnen, "_I just wish Eragon could stay here longer" _as soon as she finished the sentence, there was a knock.

* * *

Eragon

Eragon was staying in his old treehouse that he stayed in when he was training with Oromis. He and Saphira had agreed to sleep in the same place, even though Saphira could barely fit she fit nonetheless. Before he fell asleep however he decided to meditate and feel the energy of the creatures around him.

"_Wake me when you wish to fall asleep __little one",_ with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Eragon then sat cross-legged and extended his mind outward to feel meet the minds of each individual creature. He felt the energy of his treehouse as he remembered that the structure was sung and not cut into the tree. However, he was attracted by a certain kind of sadness that emanated throughout Ellesméra, that sadness led him to Tialdarí Hall. Curious, he looked inside, his mind brushed against Arya's her mind was unprotected; then realizing that she was sad he decided to take a look and see what was troubling her. What he saw left his mouth open, all he saw were memories of him, from 100 years ago to when they met for the first time just a couple hours ago. He instantly withdrew, not wanting to be caught peering into her mind and receive angry reactions from non other than the Elf Queen herself, he decided to go give her a visit._  
_

"_Saphira?" _he asked. She woke up,

_"Yes little one?"_ she responded

_"Do you mind if I take a small walk around Ellesméra?"_ she looked at him, leaning back he was a expecting a torrent of worries and negatives of why he should stay, but he was surprised when she responded with a nod. He got out of his treehouse and trotted off to Tialdarí Hall.

* * *

Arya

"_It's the middle of the night, can they not see that I cannot be bothered every hour of the day?"_ she thought, "Who is it?" she asked. Silence. "Who is it or I will have your head cut off and feed it to my dragon. Then an all too familiar voice came from the door.

"I thought that elven royalty shouldn't speak to subjects like that, especially the master of the Riders." the voice said.

"Eragon?" she asked. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I was meditating..." he said. Her eyes widened, she probably left her mind open and he looked into it.

"How much did you see" she cut him off.

"Not much, I just saw your memories of me and then I closed myself off", he said in the Ancient Language.

"Come in" she said

"Thought you'd never say so" he replied as he opened the door.

"So, why'd you come" she asked staring at him.

* * *

Eragon

Those green eyes, those brilliant green eyes staring at him as he sat there with his emotionless stare.

"_I cannot burst now, she must give me her permission before I can newly pursue her" _he thought to himself. "I came here because I was worried about you Arya, I thought I hurt you in some way." he finally said

"No Eragon, it is I who hurt you, it was not right for me to slap you, especially now that you're master of the Riders." she responded. He saw a set of black eyes staring at him.

"Hello Fírnen_"_ he said

"_Hello ebithril"_ the dragon said, Eragon was still impressed at how deep Fírnen's voice was, even for a young dragon like him. Arya looked at Fírnen, then Fírnen nodded and flew out her window.

"What did you tell him" he said putting on an amused grin.

"Just that I found some company" she smiled back, then started walking towards "Now, what I would like to know is why I feel like you've changed, something in your emotions...". He already knew what she was hinting at so he answered with a small frown, enough to be noticed, but not to where he does not enjoy it.

"Listen Arya", she stared at him "I pledged myself that I would not pursue in such a way until I got your permission to do so". She stopped 5 inches in front of him.

"Oh?" she appeared surprised, "And why is that?"

"So that I wouldn't be distracted of pursuing you while I was training my students, plus, I was afraid of being hurt by a broken heart while I was training them." She proceeded forward again and embraced him, almost like the one a couple hours earlier, but this time without the pain from the slap beforehand. She then looked up into his eyes, those bright green eyes looking at him, feeling like she was staring and taking in everything before her. That was the last thought he had before another big shock of the day happened before him. She touched her lips to his, his mind was in a big mess and he felt time slow down as she kept her lips to his. After what seemed like an hour of having a mind of a two year old he finally wrapped his arms around her and met her kiss with his. She finally pulled away and said,

"Is that enough permission for you?" the old effect of her voice had come back, then he thought to himself that maybe it didn't have that effect a couple hours ago because his mind didn't allow him falling for her without her permission.

"I don't know" her smile turned into a grimace, seeing this he continued "maybe if we spar tomorrow I'll consider it" her face then lit up.

"It would be an honor to spar with you again Eragon Shadeslayer", with that she pushed him playfully off her. "Now, I would like some sleep, good night Eragon"

"Good night" he responded. With that he walked out of Tialdarí Hall and back to his treehouse. Saphira looked up and blinked,

"_How went your visit with Arya?"_ she asked. He looked at her

"_How did you know?"_ he responded

_"Do you not remember our bond Eragon? We can see what the other is thinking. For a second your mind went blank so I thought you were dead until your thoughts surged with a memory of Arya approaching_ and..." she left it off there doing that deep laugh that she usually does, "_looks like you both finally accepted each other, I was __wondering when it would happen. Now, I want to sleep, agreed?"_

"_Agreed" _he said and climbed over to Saphira to fall asleep under her wing.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry for not making the chapter long enough, but I needed to finish it before I took a break from writing. You should expect me back up and running from late May to early June. Don't miss me too much, real life is tough on me and I really want to make this story enjoyable for you guys. I plan on introducing new characters to the fold and by unanimous decision a lemon will be added to the story. Good luck!-Quil**


	6. The Grim Encounter

sheA/N:** Herro peoples, Quil here again, and I bring you an introduction to a requested character (and maybe a crucial part of the story) this may not be a long story for a return, but I promise you, the next chapter will be much longer and may include some sexy time with Eragon and Arya ;) wish me luck~**

* * *

Murtagh

The wingbeats helped steady Murtagh's mind, he always loved being in the air with Thorn. The only downside is that he still wasn't ready to return to the non-outlaw life in Alagaësia. He was near Kuasta because he heard about the recent attacks there.

"_Land right there Thorn"_ he said pointing out to a small patch of grass with his mind.

"_You really think I can fit there Murtagh?"_ Thorn replied with a little hint of worry in his voice.

"_You will be all right my companion" _Murtagh replied, "_I will make sure you fit there", _Murtagh then uttered a spell that made the small patch of grass into quite a sizable plain. "_Now, drop into that plain, we must go investigate the recent attacks here in Kuasta" _Just within seconds of closing his wings Thorn landed in the plain and Murtagh dismounted. What he saw quite soon after exploring the surroundings was not what he expected. All buildings of Kuasta were reduced to nothing, but rubble, the buildings that survived were inhabited by robed figures. Murtagh and Thorn approached the men with great caution, knowing that they were probably the ones that destroyed Kuasta. He chanted the spell that made his voice louder, "I'm giving you all a warning to get out of Kuasta immediately!" he proclaimed in his booming voice, "Those who will not cooperate will be killed!"

"And who says that we will be killed?" said one of the men turning around to face Murtagh, "It's almost impossible to even kill one of us!" he laughed. All the other men joined in his laughter and turned around, Murtagh then turned a deathly pale:

"_Oh no!" _he thought "_Shades!"_ he ran and mounted Thorn as fast as he could so they can take off. The odd thing however was that the Shades did not attack, they just stood there laughing as if they knew that Murtagh would run into them again...and it wouldn't be a happy ending for him.

* * *

Eragon

There was a knock on Eragon's door. "Come in!" he said. It was one of the elven messengers,

"My mistress wishes to speak with you master Eragon". she said.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to visit her" he replied with a smile on his face, he leaned back on Saphira "_This feels like a dream Saphira" _he stated, "_the love of my life loves me back and we finally shared our kiss, I may be 116 years old, but I feel like I've been taken to the past and given my old spirit of youth again" _Saphira smiled,_  
_

"_It looks so, little one, you've finally found a mate, and it was the first one you've laid eyes on too!" _she joked.

"_Saphira!"_ he nudged her with his fist "_You know I couldn't look for one, especially since I am the master Dragon Rider". __  
_

"_I was only joking little one_" she stated

"_Of course you were" _he retorted "_now, let us go meet with Arya"._

* * *

Arya

Arya had just finished talking with Murtagh about the situation he was just in, she slumped back onto her throne with a massive headache.

"_Shades in the land!?" _she thought "_This is getting outrageous now, __all reports were wrong, these "magicians" turned out to be Shades and did not support Galbatorix! I really hope Eragon comes soon, I must speak with him about this, he may know what to do." _she turned to Fírnen, "_What do you make of this, companion-of-my-heart?" _

_"I'm hoping the same as you little one" _the dragon said in his musical voice "_We know that Shades are almost impossible to kill without teamwork and cooperation, we just can't train our armies to get along and bond enough to sacrifice each other at the hand of a Shade knowing that it was for the greater good" _Arya raised an eyebrow:

"_How do you know these things Fírnen?" _she stupidly asked.

"_I hope you're joking..."_ he stated. She looked away, then had that face of recognition of the answer.

"_Forgive me Fírnen, I have a lot on my mind, I just can't seem to get past the simplicities of a bond" _she said

"_Apology accepted little one" _Fírnen replied.

* * *

Murtagh

The wind was not a simple thing anymore, it was now against them. Murtagh and Thorn had run into a storm on their retreat to Ellésmera and it seemed that the storm would rage on for quite a while. Murtagh was now very close to Thorn's neck, trying to keep warm and get the rain out of his eyes while Thorn was going against the wind with all his might, curving into it so that it wouldn't repel him as much. Then a bolt of lightning struck Thorn's wing, his roar of pain matching the thunder's low note. Murtagh hastily muttered the healing spell, hoping that it would be quick enough just before Thorn hit the ground. Sadly, he couldn't console him in the vicinity of hundreds of Shades, so he had to wait until they reached Ellésmera. Luckily, Thorn was just high enough and Murtagh was able to avoid losing his dragon to a storm. He petted Thorn and they continued on.

* * *

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

* * *

Eragon

Eragon and Saphira had just reached Tialdarí Hall. Eragon sensed a sort of uncomfortable presence in the hall, he entered. There was no one in the throne room, so he checked the conference room. What he saw was what he least expected, Murtagh and Arya were talking as if there was something very important going on. Then again, he was ignorant to many events ever since the night before.

"Ahem" he was trying to get himself noticed, "what is the meaning of this?" Murtagh and Arya looked at him with a face that he knew quite well. Deathly pale with a hint of worrisome. "I'm guessing there's something that went wrong..." they nodded.

"Remember those magicians I told you about Eragon?" Arya finally said, he nodded, "well, those magicians happen to be Shades, Murtagh is here because he encountered them." Eragon was taken aback "_Magicians? Saphira, what do you make of this?" _he asked.

"_You very well heard Arya little one, we may be in some trouble, we can't contact the Riders in training because they're not ready for this kind of situation, plus we can't contact any of the elders because they need to help train our __students" _she answered quite flawlessly.

"I know what we must do" he stated, "but I think it may cost the lives of many...

* * *

**A/N: I know this may not have the longevity of a return chapter that you were expecting, but I wanted to unveil Murtagh as soon as possible. The Shades on the other hand were a thought up thing while I was planning for what to do with Murtagh. I already have the ending planned and done. All I need to do is worry about the in between. Thank you for reading~ -Quil**


End file.
